Although there are currently two FDA-approved HIV integrase inhibitors on the market (raltegravir and elvitegravir), both show a low to moderate genetic barrier to resistance and extensive cross-resistance, increasing the need for inhibitors with improved efficacy against raltegravir-resistant strains.